galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom of Atron
During the Conjunction the Klindathu Empire was split into different territories based on the previous empire's provinces. The Kingdom of Battledale rose in power where the old capital was and Ninn Battleman reached out with his armies and recaptured many of the provinces of the old Klindathu Empire held, inlducing the Atron Province. When the Drow hit Battledale at the start of the Fourth Drow War, the provices of Klindathu split, with all of the govenors claiming the throne of their own regions, establishing separate kingdoms. The Kingdom of Atron takes some of the teachings of the Church of Kael but not to the extreme that Kaelithica does, slavery is outlawed in Atron and humans are considered the top race while other non human races are considered subhuman. Elves are welcome in Atron due to them looking beautiful to humans but some prejudice towards elves still remains from the Ascension War. Orcs and such are simply not welcome or tolerated in Atron and risk being thrown out of any city or arrested. Atron allows its women to hold posistions of power in its government and does not practice any sexual prejudices up to a point. Gaspar is the main god of Atron with Labott being the second most worshiped. The kingdom of Atron regularly comes into conflict with Battledale and the Kaelithica due to differing opions on society, and tensions in recent years have been growing. The Kingdom of Atron aspires to one day absorb both Battledale and the Kaelithica into one giant dynasty of humans but that day seems very far off. The symbol of Atron is the golden lion facing to the right on a red field. Settlements *Lastpoint - capitol of Atron *Ghostwall *Steelfront *Ironvault *Timberhold *Grassrest History Geography Military Atron has a huge army that constantly patrols the kingdoms lands and often raids other countries for resources and for sport. The military consists of 82,000 Knight Centruions, 20,000 Battlemage Signifiers, and 35,000 Warpriest Executors. Advaced technology is mistrusted and not used in Atron's military forces, they mainly rely on magic and beasts of war that help turn the tide in any battle, as well as the might and determination of their soldiers. Each legion of soldiers is led by a Primus Legate, with each legion consisting of about 10,000 soldiers, whice are then split into smaller units consisting of 2,000 soldiers led by a Legate and a Primus Centurion Knight. Overal command of the Military goes to Primus Commander Steel an extremely talented military man that has led Atron's forces for over 40 years. All human men in Atron are required to serve in the military for a minimum of 5 years starting at the young age of 16, elves and woman are allowed to join the military as long as they can prove themselves capable and show thier commitment to the Kingdom. Almost all women that hold posistions of power in Atron have served in the military at some point in their lives. The powerhouse behind the Atron military are the Immunes Knight Centurions, legendary soldiers that could wipe out hundreds of regular troops by themselves. Special taskfoces consisting of only Immunes can easily take out enemy commanders or outposts by themselves and are considered the elite of all the military forces. Immunes can easily be identified by their ornate armor and skull like helments along with thier badges that they also carry. Government & Law Size: Economy: Loyalty: Stability: Fame: Infamy: Ruler: Ruler: Consort: Councilor: General: Grand Diplomat: Heir: High Priest: Magister: Marshal: Royal Enforcer: Spymaster: Treasurer: Viceroy: Warden: